Thief's Beginning
by Freyali13
Summary: Rewrite of Sly 1. While Sly is retrieving his family's book an old friend of Sly is going through her own adventure in order to find out more about her family. Sly x OC **COMPLETE**
1. OC Profile Penelope

**Sly Cooper**

Age - 20

Height - 5ft 8 inch.

 **Bentley**

Age – 20

Height - 5ft 2 inch

 **Murray**

Age - 20

Height - 5ft 11 inch

 **Penelope**

 **Age** – 18

 **Height -** 5ft 4 inch

 **Appearance -** her appearance in Sly 4 but with Sly 3 clothing and height.

 **Role – Tech Genius**

 **Weapon – Electric, remote control devices**

 **Penelope's Backstory**

Penelope moved to Paris, France when she was 16 and made friends with Lola and Bess at school, they quickly became friends and she found she fit in quite quickly.

Before moving to Paris Penelope took on the persona of the Black Baron but gave it up when she moved to France when she made friends and found out Lola and Bess were thieves she was quick to take up the offer to join them.

Penelope prefers to hide behind a disguise or RC devices and isn't as comfortable being out in the field as just herself but her friends try to get her to come out of her comfort zone.

 **Lola 'Ringtail' De'Loreann**

 **Species:** Raccoon

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 19

 **Eye Colour:** Blue

 **Height:** 5ft 6inch.

 **Appearance:** Dark blonde fur with light blonde hair just past her shoulder with light brown rings on her tail but in more of a spiral, her fur is also darker around her eyes. She has a slim yet slightly curvy figure.

 **Personality-**

 **Good traits –** Lola is a bit of a socialite and finds it easy to talk to people, she's persuasive and charming. She's strong minded and independent but still polite and caring although this isn't always obvious.

 **Bad traits –** Sometimes Lola can be more interested in having fun than being serious and prefers to do more interesting tasks than important and dull ones. She can be very blunt and defensive and her stubbornness and argumentative attitude can often make things harder for herself. She can also be very sneaky and mischievous.

 **Role:** Thief – being on the field.

 **Weapon:** Bow and Arrow or crossbow (eventually)

 **Backstory**

Lola is an only child and lived with her parents in Paris. When she turned 15 her parents separated and she chose to live with her father. Her dad took on many jobs and had a very private life soon after living with just her dad he went missing and she was then placed in the care of her grandmother Maris who moved into Lola's parent home.

Lola took on a few jobs and was home schooled for a while before returning to public school where she was reunited with family friend Bess and made new friends with Penelope.

Growing tired of a typical job and not feeling like she was being fairly rewarded she starting to use her acrobatic skills and talents to get into thieving and began stealing in order to earn money by selling off the things she stole.

 **Bethesda 'Bess' Beaule**

 **Species:** Cow

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 19

 **Eye Colour:** Green

 **Height:** 5ft 9 inch.

 **Appearance:** Light Brown hair in a similar style to a mullet and light brown tail with tan body. She also has a diamond tattoo on her bicep.

 **Personality –**

 **Good traits –** Bess is strong and bold and very out-going and is usually up for anything and doesn't mind taking risks. She is impartial and reliable as well as optimistic and kind.

 **Bad traits –** She can be aggressive and compulsive at times and like to just get jobs done. She can be pushy when trying to encourage her friends and tactless, Bess is also quite conservative about certain topics and occasions.

 **Role:** backbone/ support

 **Weapons:** Knuckle duster or Bo staff.

 **Backstory**

Bess comes from a wealthy family and lived with both parents until she moved out at 18 and took up a temporary home in a trailer.

Her parents never saw her fit for their way of life and Bess always felt uncomfortable attending the events her parents hosted and preferred to miss occasion involving a certain demeanour.

She quickly found out about Lola's 'night job' and chose to help out to ensure that her friend had the backup she needed and didn't end up in trouble.


	2. Interpol Robbery

**Some of the dialogue in this story will be the same or a slight variation to the dialogue so I'm not just retyping the dialogue from the game.**

Late at night, well early morning in Paris, France a mysterious figure by the name Sly Cooper could be seen jumping from roof to roof, smashing chimneys and side stepping thin ledges.

The light from the window by the ledge revealed Sly to be a grey raccoon with a blue shirt, hat and gloves with a red backpack and a black eye mask covering part of his face. In his hand was a long wooden cane with a gold C shaped hook on the end.

Reaching the end of the ledge he jumped high in the sky and landed on a bright glowing police sign before gracefully landing on the roof of Police HQ where he was contacted by his team mates Bentley and Murray.

 _Sly comes from a long line of master thieves all with different adventures and villains, all these events and ancestors were recorded in a big book called the Thievius Raccoonus, in this book was all the moves previous thieves had learnt and passed on to their heirs, just reading the book granted their descendants new abilities that could be used for their own thefts. Master thieves were different to regular thieves as they saw no honour or challenge stealing from normal, innocent people. This, of course, created a well-known infamous reputation with master criminals and the police._

 _However when it came to Sly's turn to inherit the book his family was attacked by 5 criminals known as the Fiendish Five. A young Sly forced to watch his parents being attacked and murdered_ _by these criminals in search for his family's heirloom. Eventually after tearing everything in the house apart they found the book each stealing pages and going their separate ways to commit crimes. Sly was spared but with no family to care for him he was put into an orphanage where he became friends with Bentley the turtle who was incredibly bright and the brains behind their operations and Murray a hippo who acted as their driver and burden._

 _As they became older they left the orphanage and took up careers as thieves, their first objective was to steal back Sly's family book. This is what had led them to breaking into Police HQ._

"Sly! Come in! Sly! Do you read me?" Bentley said - shouted coming in from Sly's binocucom.

"Yeah I read you. Loud and... very loud." Sly replied rubbing his ear.

"Sorry I'm just nervous it's not every day you decide to break into Police HQ." Bentley said.

"Get over it Bentley. At least you're safe in the van. I'm the thief here; I've got to steal my file back from Inspector Carmelita Fox."

"Well you can count on me to be your eyes and ears; I've got their security systems scoped. All you have to do in order to get inside is climb through that air vent." Bentley informed.

Sly looked over to see the vent he needed to reach.

"Alright, got it." Sly replied.

Sly was about to make his way to the vent when he got another voice sounding in his ear.

"Don't forget about me Sly. I'll be at the wheel and all you need to do is get the file and get back to the van in the parking lot." Murray said.

"Thanks, just keep that engine running Murray, I'll be down shortly." Sly said.

Sly made his way up some steps and around a water tank before jumping antennas and breaking through the vent, crawling through the vent he made his way into the empty police HQ and was guided to Carmelita's office by Bentley. As most doors were locked and not accessible Sly had to climb through a window and walk along a thin ledge to get into the office where a huge safe was positioned in the corner of the room.

Using the code provided by Bentley Sly broke into the safe and retrieved the file with his name and picture, replacing the file with his signature calling card he made a break for the fire escape to head to the getaway van.

However he didn't get very far before he was greeted by an angry and pistol holding Inspector Carmelita Fox.

Carmelita was a very good cop who had been on Cooper's tail for some time yet failed to capture him yet. This rather than deter her made her even more intent on being the one to put him behind bars.

"Criminal!" Carmelita shouted stopping Sly in his tracks.

"You foolish raccoon I've caught you red handed." she said.

"Ah Carmelita, haven't seen you since I gave you a slip in Bombay." Sly replied calmly.

"That reminds me, you need to return the fire stone of India to its rightful owners." Carmelita replied.

"And I was gonna give it to you as a token of my- you know I'd love to stay and chat but I dropped by to get this file as I think it needs to be returned to its rightful owner." Sly replied before jumping down to the parking lot.

Narrowly avoiding Carmelita's shots he managed to reach the van and they made a speedy getaway leaving Carmelita in the dust.

"I'll get you raccoon!" Carmelita was shaking her fists at the disappearing van when a voice came over her communicator.

"Inspector Fox there's been a robbery at the Art museum."

 **Meanwhile at the Art Museum**

Another raccoon figure was walking the halls, dodging spotlights and knocking out guards in search for some valuable artifacts. However this raccoon was a blonde female named Lola De'Loreann.

She was also a thief however with less of a reputation but a known reputation none the less. Although her thefts are more for personal wealth and souvenirs in order to earn money. Lola also had two team mates Penelope and Bess who supported her in stealing.

After exploring the museum and stealing whatever looked light and expensive, this wasn't difficult in an art museum. Finally she came across a high security room filled with laser alarms and two sleepy guards in front of a golden ancient helmet in the centre of the room with other ancient golden objects surrounding the room.

The two guards although tired and falling asleep would wake abruptly and look around before drifting back to sleep.

Penelope managed to shut down the lasers in the floor and inside the glass case of the helmet, while Lola climbed to the ceiling and travelled along the beams supporting the roof before jumping and landing perfectly on the glass case silently.

One of the guards woke due to their partners snoring and moved away to the other side of the room where he fell back to sleep leaving his partner asleep by the helmet case. Preparing her attack and stealing their personal belongings she quietly flipped the first guard over her shoulder and knocking him out before charging at the second guard and kicking him in the head.

Making her way back to the unprotected case she lifted the glass and stole the helmet, however whilst turning to leave she noticed a golden staff weapon, that looked like a blunt ended pole, and a golden encrusted case for blue prints and plans. Unfortunately Penelope hadn't shut down the alarms for all the items so when Lola stole both the objects it set off alarms alerting the rest of the building and the police to a robbery.

Sprinting down the halls, dodging obstacles and jumping beams and managed to make a narrow escape, that is until she made it to the roof planning to jump down but was stopped by Carmelita Fox, who had already had a busy night but Carmelita didn't get a good look at the thief before making a mistake in identity.

"Thought you escaped didn't you Cooper?" Carmelita said.

"What?" Lola replied and moved to be more visible.

"Ringtail? Should've known this was your doing." Carmelita replied raising her shock pistol.

"Well it's a living, now if you don't mind I must be going." Lola said jumping onto the next roof.

Carmelita wasn't prepared for her to jump but reacted quick enough to shoot Lola with her shock pistol, only momentarily slowing her down before she gave chase.

They reached a bridge and Carmelita thought she had her cornered but Lola jumped off the side of the bridge and landed on the lower framework and managed to make her way back to her team waiting in a safari style jeep and escaping Inspector Fox.

Although she had a feeling this wouldn't be there last encounter.


	3. Tide of Terror

Having got the file, Sly and his gang were on their way to stop Sir Raleigh the Frog last located in the Welsh triangle.

Raleigh was the Fiendish five's chief machinist, bored of his life of luxury he got himself into piracy and being successful at found it to his liking.

Having spent enough time on the road it gave the team time to study up on Raleigh the Frog, helping them prepare for their visit.

After arriving at the entrance to Raleigh's hideout it was full of guards and search lights ready to stop any intruders. According to Bentley's amphibio – positing system he managed to pin point Raleigh's location in a blimp storm machine.

Making it into Raleigh's hideout, Sly had to get his book back and figure out why Raleigh needed that storm machine.

However most of Raleigh's hideout was alarmed or electric lasers and the controls were covered with locks. In order to retrieve the keys Sly would have to explore his hideout in order to get past certain areas.

 **Sly's POV**

For a rich frog his hideout certainly doesn't show his wealth, everything was dark and dingy. The place didn't have many guards but best be careful anyway.

Travelling through the hideout was working up a sweat thanks to all the lava and furnaces around the place, although fortunately I managed to find some of the pages to the Thievius Raccoonus.

I still couldn't figure out why Raleigh was doing this what was he gaining from a storm machine, I know frogs like water but to have constant rain seems a bit excessive.

So far I was close to reaching Raleigh but I needed two more keys. Although I was not too fond of those crabs, I managed to pick up some treasure while obtaining a key and smashing everything in sight. My next key would lead me to Raleigh.

The closer we got to this mission the angrier I was becoming, I was determined to avenge my family and live up to the Cooper name, no matter what the cost.

Wandering through Raleigh's hideout and through the more regal areas, his wealth became more visible and he definitely didn't spare any cost on security, or on pictures of himself.

My body was becoming numb after being shocked a few times by those lasers and I could smell burning, I knew that I'd need some medical attention after this.

I reached a circle area style platform with multiple steps and statues, above them a giant skull and just my luck it shoots lasers. This time I managed to avoid any further injury and found another vault containing a page from the book.

But it wasn't over yet I had to avoid more lasers while jumping lily pads and avoiding water and then get past search lights and breaking alarms in order to finally reach the last key I needed.

After propelling myself from a canon it was time to beat Raleigh and find out who my next fiend would be.

After colliding with the window of the blimp I landed in front of Sir Raleigh the frog who didn't seem too pleased to see me.

"How delightful. We have a guest. The only thing is… I HATE UNEXPECTED GUESTS!" Raleigh yelled.

"Listen Raleigh, wipe out my family and steal what's mine you better expect company." I replied.

"Obviously I should have stuffed you out as well. Forgive me for not finishing the job I guess I'll just have to bloat to gigantean size and squishing you like the insignificant bug you are." Raleigh cried.

"Bring it on."

Watching Raleigh bloat up after swallowing a fly I found myself running and jumping on Platforms until he shrunk down giving me enough time to hit him. Upping the anti, not only was I avoiding Raleigh but I also had to make sure I didn't sink with the platforms.

Luckily for me Raleigh didn't put up much of a fight and soon after he was floating in the surrounding waters accepting defeat and informing me of my next match, Muggshot located in Mesa City.

From Raleigh's pages of the Thievius Raccoonus I discovered my ancestor Rioichi Cooper's ninja spire jump used to break into castles in Japan and helping me keep balance while on thin pointed objects

Making our escape and heading to Mesa City we got to Raleigh's blimp come crashing down and the storming weather clearing, boats found their way back to land as Raleigh was using the machine to lure in ships and steal from them. The Welsh triangle was left as nothing but a mystery.


	4. Frog Legs

**Meanwhile**

"Lola you have to be more careful, your greed almost got us busted by Carmelita, and this time I don't think your Grandmother could cover us." Penelope said.

"Look okay I'm sorry, but it's my disease you wouldn't understand. Besides I only grabbed them because I thought you two deserved something nice." Lola said while passing Bess the staff and Penelope the blueprint case.

"Well I'm grateful but I'd rather have you back alive and not in jail than have a gift, not that it's not a great gift and I love it." Bess said.

Bess continued driving while I sat in the back looking at our treasures and Penelope was sat on the computer, probably on thief net. I'll never understand the attraction; guess it's a nerd thing.

I was in a daze thinking about anything, although look at some of the treasures reminded me of someone id spent my life trying to forget.

 _You see back when I was younger I would often venture into a local pawn shop and become fascinated by the stuff inside, I also heard stories from the boys at the back of my class in school talking about things they'd taken from stores and their narrow getaways from the police._

 _I thought that if those idiots could do it so could I, I was quite the gymnast and my fitness and flexibility_ _helped me move around with ease. Soon the scale of crime became bigger and bigger and I struggled to getaway so smoothly._

 _Eventually my grandmother found out about my crimes and after I explained she was surprisingly accepting, as it turns out my parents were wanted by the police but that was all I knew and what made me sure that Carmelita had information on my parents disappearance._

 _Soon after Bess wondered where all my money came from and how I had expensive objects, I told her about my nightly activity and I also said she didn't have to have anything to do with it, but she wanted to support me and help keep me from being arrested._

 _Once Penelope joined us we became quite the team. But I was still intent on keeping them out of it, so some nights I would go solo and on a few occasions I found myself having to fight for my rewards with another thief, who kept getting in the way._

 _Our encounters were always dark and silent as our main focus was on our prize, yet one night my rival let me win and I couldn't let it go for days. I didn't run into him/ her for a while. But by our next encounter I was adamant to find out who this person was._

 _However I was quite shocked when it was revealed to be an old friend, or rather ex-boyfriend of mine Sly Cooper._

 _We were sat opposite each other eyes wide with shock before spilling everything and explaining what had happened._

 _As it turned out Sly didn't want to include me on this side of his life to avoid me becoming an accomplice and he broke up with me as he was on the run for a while and needed to keep his distance and stay away till everything died down._

 _I understood why he did it, and forgave him like the love sick fool I was. Since we were both in the same trade he decided to teach me more skills to help me become more accomplished as a thief and a few times a week we would work together._

 _I was reunited with Bentley and Murray and everything was great, it was like we were never apart, we went back to being the couple we were. That is until one day he just left again, his only goodbye being the calling card on my window and he disappeared with all our shared treasure._

 _I was depressed for a while after and the others noticed, I didn't have the heart to tell Penelope or Bess that I'd been thieving with Sly without them and I only had my grandmother to confide in._

 _I put myself into my school work and help rebuild and tighten our team, teaching them what I had learnt from the Cooper Gang, and eventually telling them why I had ben distant._

 _Being the friends I didn't deserve they forgave me in an instant and knew why I had done it._

 _From then on we made a pact to be a great team and stick together until we had decided that it was time to give it up._

 _I also made a promise to myself that I would prove to myself and maybe even Sly one day that I didn't need him and I would be a legendary thief without him._

However I was snapped out of my thoughts by Penelope's confusion and irritation with her laptop.

"Ugh, Come on you piece of junk, what are you doing?!" she yelled close to throwing the laptop out of the car.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something's wrong with my laptop it won't bring up my files and new files have been put on it's like I've been hacked." Penelope said.

As she said so a video message appeared on the screen of a mysterious shaded figure, I didn't recognise this person everything was dark and I could only make out his silhouette he looked almost bird like.

He began speaking to us telling us that he had been monitoring our progress for a while and needed our skills to pick up some items for him and also objects that may help us in the future.

At first we were hesitant but then he revealed that he knew information about my family and that the police were with-holding information about their whereabouts, and only he could help me get it.

He informed us that our first stop was what was known as the Welsh triangle but would be difficult to find as it is now no longer existent. Instead we would have to head to Wales and look for a blimp and what appeared to be a village on a boat.

So here we are in Welsh waters approaching what appeared to be our target.

I managed to climb aboard and make it into Raleigh's hideout, using a communicator made by Penelope the mysterious voice was guiding me to where I needed to go.

It was incredibly easy to get there as for some reason the place looked trashed and the security had been taken out, I couldn't work out why and I asked the voice but he refused to give me a straight answer.

I came across the now destroyed looking blimp and took cover as I saw Raleigh being dragged from it by guards looking beaten.

I snuck in the blimp and had to climb and jump on whatever I could to avoid any water pooling around, until I made it to the front of the blimp.

The voice said that I could steal the plans and keep them for myself but I had to retrieve some mechanical parts near the plans.

I picked up the pieces and put them in my bag and made a break for it.

As I stood on top of the blimp I saw Raleigh being taken in by Carmelita, making my escape more difficult but I think I got away unnoticed and we were given our next location. Mesa City.


	5. Sunset Snake Eyes

**Sly's POV**

After escaping from Raleigh, we were on our way to Mesa City where we would be going against Muggshot a huge brute who runs a casino in Mesa city.

Although he wasn't always the hulking monster he is now, Muggshot used to be the runt of the litter and bullied by others, his only friends were criminals in Mobster movies. Muggshot becoming obsessed grew up aspiring to become a gangster, constantly working out to improve and gain the respect he thought he deserved. He became tough as nails and ensured he was never pushed around again.

I was looking forward to the trip I've always wanted to go the American thriving boom town.

"Hey Sly I thought you said Mesa City was gonna be loud and busy, it's like a ghost town." Bentley said over his binocucom.

I was a little surprised myself, Mesa City was supposed to be lively and colourful but what I was looking at was far from it. Everything was dull, not well lit and deserted.

Getting into Muggshot's hideout was tricky and involved a lot of climbing not to mention having dogs come out of nowhere was pleasant. Plus this place was full of electronic floor sensors, even making walking a challenge.

Soon enough I was in Muggshot's hideout it had more lights thanks to Muggshots casino, but it was still not the boom town I was expecting.

I noticed a car near the entrance all I needed to do was get keys to unlock one of the wheels and I could crash it into the building.

Of course lucky for me Murray unintentionally managed to get me one by having a race with some dogs by the hotdog stand, maybe his appetite could come in handy, and we picked up another one while helping Murray safely move around avoiding toxic drums and guards.

The outside of Muggshots hideout wasn't hugely guarded only about 3 dogs securing the area so it was pretty easy getting around, then again I suppose the real challenge will be waiting for me inside.

I went in through an entrance marked boneyard casino that lead me to what I assume is the ground floor of the casino.

The place was full of dogs wandering around in packs, but by taking them out one by one I managed to not get caught. I must say I'm impressed with this places interior, if Muggshot wasn't a criminal I'm sure he'd do well in the gambling business. Although I'm not too sure about all this water.

Moving around this casino also involved a lot of climbing and already I was getting tired from all this climbing and jumping.

This Muggshot clearly thought a lot of himself his face or name was everywhere; did he think people would forget?

After jumping across tables and avoiding lasers I picked up another page of the Thievius Raccoonus this one being about my ancestor B.F Cooper with his ability to make things a little faster.

I landed on a giant roulette wheel holding the last key.

"Sly this wheel is spinning too fast for you to travel anti clockwise you'll have to travel in the opposite direction and land on the space with the keys." Bentley said.

Using precise and well timed jumps I managed to land on the spaces with the keys and obtained the last key.

Returning to the abandoned car I managed to get it to reverse and crash into the building aiding my entry.

I made my way into the building I took down a couple of guards and was greeted by another giant face of Muggshot.

"Would you look at that ugly mug?" I said to Bentley.

"Indeed and I find it fascinating. My sources say there's an elevator behind this face but more keys are required to open it." Bentley replied.

Well onto the roof.

As Bentley pointed out the rooftops were indeed filthy but lucky for him he wasn't the one climbing then and unfortunately for me it was gonna be a long trip.

Luckily for me Carmelita showed up to speed things along.

"Well, well, well… look who just walked into my crosshairs… Sly Cooper." Carmelita said.

"About time you showed up Ms. Fox, was getting worried about you. Thought you may have taken a wrong turn back in Paris." I replied.

"The only one taking wrong turns is you Sly I suggest you surrender now before I paralyse you with my good friend, the shock pistol." Carmelita replied.

I think she enjoys that shock pistol a little too much.

"Now see, a girl who's best friends a fire arms got issues. I reckon a little dinner, a little dancing and I think I can help you out."

"As long as you don't mind dining in jail." Carmelita said.

"No thanks I hear the service is lousy." I replied getting ready to make another smooth getaway.

"Well soon you can see for yourself." Carmelita replied and started firing shots at me.

Now having to get the key and avoid Carmelita this was more challenging, but like I said helped speed things up a little and lucky for me I managed to momentarily lose her and get a couple of rest stops.

Of course this didn't last long as I didn't entirely lose Carmelita and she managed to track me down again, shooting through windows and knocking down anything that I could land on.

But this time I lost her for good and retrieved the key.

After another few escapades on the rooftops I managed to collect enough keys to and was on my way to face against Muggshot, who knows what's in store for me this time.

After travelling in the elevator I was on Muggshots floor, where I was greeted by an angry looking Muggshot sitting on a throne and a room full of mirrors.

"What?! My boys have been yapping about some big mysterious dude running around cracking skulls and this is it?!" Muggshot said surprised.

"You're the monkey wrench in my operation some puny wimp with a stick…hold on…I've seen that stick before." Muggshot yelled.

"Maybe when my father knocked you're block off with it." I replied.

"You're father? You're a Cooper? You know that Thingus Raccamagoocus had a lot of nice pictures but way too many big words." Muggshot replied.

Wow this guy was something…

"So you don't mind just handing it over?" I asked.

"What are you crazy? You break into _my_ place, steal _my_ stuff and _trash_ the joint. I feel transgressed and violated. Let's rock!"

Look who's using the big words.

I found myself looking down the barrel of Muggshots guns and had to dodge quickly to avoid his frantic shots. While avoiding Muggshot I started turning mirrors to reflect light which seemed to work as it managed to break his guns.

However it wasn't over yet as he escaped to another, higher, floor. Following him I was met with the same as the last but with a slightly different shaped floor and narrow paths making dodging more difficult.

After turning all those mirrors and breaking his other guns he still wasn't finished, but this final floor was especially tricky as I had to rely on the move I learnt from Rioichi Cooper and remain balanced, while at the same time avoiding Muggshots guns and turning mirrors. Oh and did I forget to mention that whenever Muggshot hit a mirror it flipped back around.

Fortunately this round ended him and he gave up and revealed my next target.

Muggshots parts of the Thievius Raccoonus contained information on my ancestor Tennessee Kid Cooper he specialised in the rail walk and rail slide which he'd perfected with his days of theft in the old west.

Muggshots gambling empire destroyed and gone for good, the citizens started to returned home, although we didn't immediately return back to Paris we hung around the U.S a little while longer before getting back to business.


	6. Trip to the Boneyard

**Lola's POV**

Our next location was Mesa City against the notorious Muggshot. From the look of him he looked pretty tough but I'm sure he'll be just a minor inconvenience.

Mesa City was what I expected, I've never been but I always wanted to visit, although I was told it was livelier than this.

The whole place looked like a dump with broken down cars everywhere and scrap, but the casino itself was alright, if he took as much pride in the place as he did with his casino I'm sure it'd be thriving with people. Maybe I could get paid to be a decorator.

I was sent to Muggshots place to acquire some weapon, and from the look of his loaded guards he could afford to lose a few, however this didn't call for violence unless necessary.

Apparently Muggshot was told ahead of time to expect visitors, but I still had to knock out a few guards. Surprisingly there weren't many guards around.

I made my way to the roof collecting what I could and stopping in the casino for a bit just to collect some winnings, not necessarily my winnings but then again I never was a fan of gambling – too much risk taking, I prefer to lead a safer more secure life.

Anyway making my way to the roof, I was nearly blinded by all the lights up here and everything seemed to be crashed or broken. This place was turning out to be a complete dump. I don't know how anyone could live like this.

After scaling the building and climbing from neon light to neon light. I reached the top of the building, but I was quite shocked at what I saw. Inside was a worn out looking Muggshot lying on the floor. I went in through the window being careful to avoid the broken glass and managed to land inside without any injury. It was pretty dark the only light coming from all the mirrors in front of me.

I started to approach the drowsy figure but jumped when his head shot up and he shouted towards me.

"Hey! I gave you the pages now just leave me alone you scrawny rat." Muggshot yelled.

"Huh?" I asked stepping into the light.

"Who are you; you're not a Cooper as well are ya?" He asked seemingly nervous.

I looked shocked. Cooper, surely he can't mean Sly. He better not mean Sly, what was he doing here?

"No I can pretty much guarantee I'm not Cooper, and I was sent to pick up some weapons I was told by the owl?" I think that's what I was told to say.

"Oh yeah he mentioned you stopping by. The weapons are in my office in a bag, but don't touch anything other than that or else." He threatened.

"No worries. May I be so bold as to ask what exactly happened to you and why you thought I could be a Cooper?" I asked.

"Some rat came in trashing the place and beating my boys up, before walking in demanding some pages back from a big book of his, and he won a fight against me, how I don't know, a big guy like me and a scrawny guy like him." Muggshot replied.

"This Cooper he didn't happen to be about yea high with a blue shirt and hat, grey, kinda scruffy looking?" I asked.

"Yeah that's him, you know him?" Muggshot asked.

"We've bumped into each other on occasion, annoying little brat." I grumbled.

"Tell me about it now if you don't mind I have a casino to try and run." Muggshot said moving to get up.

I went to his office to retrieve the weapons and left to go back to the jeep. I heard the faint noise of police sirens in the distance, looks like I got out just in time.

I'm guessing the big book Muggshot was talking about was Sly's family book he told me about, he was always saying how one day he' get enough information to track it down and I'm guessing Muggshot was one of his targets. Part of that group the fiendish five, huh I wonder who the other members are?

I contacted the 'owl' as I suppose he's known and told him we had the weapons. Now we just had to get our next location.

But it was still bothering me that Sly got there first, maybe he's the reason that Raleigh looked so beat up when I got there, he'd beaten us then too.

It brought back memories of when we pulled heists together, even though sly had taught me some moves to help me become just as good as him, he still had more of a reputation, bigger scale crimes, more risks. Even though we were partners I still always felt like thief number 2, his shadow and although my reputation grew I would never be able to live up to Sly and his family of master thieves.

I was destined to be thief 2.


	7. Vicious Voodoo

**I noticed that I had more views on every other chapter and I'm not sure why other than I update 2 chapters at a time so when you skip to the last updated chapter then you've missed the one before that would have been posted seconds before. But I'm not sure if that's the reason or you know the sly side why repeat it? I'm just informing you of my updating schedule.**

 **However this time I will only post one chapter than the next before going back to 2 chapters at a time.**

* * *

 **Sly's POV**

The next member of the Fiendish Five was the infamous voodoo priestess Mz. Ruby. Being born into a family of mystics, she taught herself to summon the dead. However other children found her scary and so the only friends she had were from the grave.

By having a career in crime it meant an adult Mz. Ruby could punish those who feared her as a child. Being a mystic this got her a place in the Fiendish Five, as it allowed them to break both the laws of nature and man. Despite her success she managed to slip into obscurity. Her last sighting was in the Haitian Jungle.

I never was one to believe in the mystics, voodoo and bringing back the dead, but after this trip I think I might become a firm believer.

Travelling to the jungle was interesting especially since it was so lifeless and dark. The only real bit of life was around Mz. Ruby's hideout.

As I made my way to Mz. Ruby's hideout Bentley contacted me over binocucom.

"Sorry Sly, but this is one mission you'll have to do without me." Bentley said.

"You don't believe in ghosts do you?" I asked.

"Sure I do my scanners have picked up verifiable paranormal activity. But that's not the problem; this swamp is oozing with disgusting mold and bacteria." Bentley replied.

"Suck it up Bentley; we've got work to do."

Using my new rail walk and slide it was easy to and fast moving around as the bark and vines were slippery and stretched across most of the area.

I got to the entrance of Mz. Ruby's lair, and I wasn't too pleased about these bad mojo force fields, I sensed I would be encountering more.

Entering Miss Ruby's lair I found it was very simple not much around but guards and things to jump on.

"My paranormal scanner is maxing out on that structure." Bentley said as I looked at the alligator shaped structure.

"A reading like that could only be coming off Mz. Ruby herself." I replied.

"In order to get to Mz. Ruby you're gonna have to find a way into that skull temple." Bentley said.

Sliding down a vine into Mz. Ruby's lair, I also ended up in the lair of a beast that Mz. Ruby must want to keep around.

I climbed over the gate protecting whatever was inside, and soon after sliding and climbing more vines and trees I past what looked like a doghouse made of bones and inside, the beast.

This thing looked like a dragon crossed with a snake but giant. It emerged and chased me down trying to eat me and man did it have bad breath.

Of course I escaped and continued collecting keys through the hideout. I was even on a boat lighting tiki torches.

I also had to travel through more swamp and battle more bugs for the keys avoiding fire and dirty swamp water, oh and ghosts.

After collecting three keys we were able to unlock the gate holding the beast, luckily he dint need much encouraging and as soon as the gate opened he was out and destroying things in his path leading me with an entrance to the rest of Ruby's hideout.

It was more difficult getting around though as Mz. Ruby's guards had their touches shining in all angles standing on a cauldron and my only way around was hiding in the shadows of masks circling the cauldron.

I managed to pick up a few more keys and it was time to go against Mz. Ruby.

Standing on the cauldron lid and using steam pressure it boosted me into Mz. Ruby's temple where I was confronted by the priestess.

"Mmm, I could feel that Cooper vibe coming. Most distastefully bad juju." She said.

"Yeah, well you give me the creeps too lady, cooking up army of ghosts isn't a very neighbourly past time." I replied.

"Sly I see your mouth moving but all I'm hearing is blah, blah, blah. Well if jaws need to flap, then let them flap. See you in the next world."

My first task was jumping from each tooth pillar without being crushed from the spikes above. Once I reached Mz. Ruby I got in a few lucky shots before she disappeared and reappeared further away.

"Come back here and fight." I demanded.

"Hmm, I'd rather play a game I like to try with all my guests if you pay attention you'll survive." She replied.

I then found myself copying her moves and avoiding shapes she was throwing at me. I got past the first round and hit her again before she moved again.

Onto round two, they were becoming more difficult patterns to follow but I made it causing more damage, till it was onto round 3 and what I can only hope being the final round.

This time I was on one of the bugs back with further to fall. I made to her platform and this time I defeated her and she gave up.

"You certainly got some rhythm raccoon but it won't help you none if you're fixing to go after the Panda King. You go poking around his stronghold in China you're likely to get poked back."

"Well if he's anything like the rest of ya, I think I'll manage." I nodded.

After getting back Mz. Ruby's pages it showed my pioneering ancestor Slytunkhamen Cooper and his invisibility technique. Something I could see being very useful when escaping guards.

I went back to the van where we were all pleased to leave this dirty and creepy place and head to China but not before spending some time in the sunshine.

It was a long trip and gave us time to talk before heading to our next mission an having time to relax a bit helped get us feeling ready to take on our next enemy.

Although what I wasn't ready for was Murray to remind me of repressed memories.

"Hey you know that voodoo lady's game kinda reminded me of when Lola used to force us to play those dance mat video games." Murray said and was swiftly elbowed by Bentley.

"Murray, ixnay on the ex-girlfriend-ay" Bentley whispered but I heard.

"No guys its fine, she was your friend too you can remember her and talk about her but I'd like to stay out of it right now okay? I don't want all that brought up right now, I have other things to think about." I said and went back to the van.

I could feel their sympathetic eyes on me and I knew they regretted bringing her up, I wasn't mad, just upset maybe? I don't know I mean of course we were a thing once, twice. But I don't know how I feel about Lola now.

She probably hates me, or she's forgotten about me and moved on with her life. I don't know why Murray brought her up now though and not before. I feel bad for them as Lola and the guys were close, especially her and Murray it was like they just empathised with each other.

I get that they miss her, I do to, or at least I think I do. She was my first love and you don't forget that but I'm not sure if she's my last, plus with Carmelita sort of taking up my interest I think I just moved on.

Okay so Carmelita may not have been as pretty as Lola but she's close enough, and okay it's not as fun since Lola and I could go on heists together and Carmelita tries to throw me in jail, but it's just different.

On the trip to China memories of Lola were floating round my head again and the times we spent together and we met at a young age, not as young as I was when I met the guys but we were about pre-teens or a bit younger.

It was nice back then but it's completely over now, I guess.

* * *

 **Please leave a review x**


	8. Jungle Love

**Lola's POV**

I sat in silence thinking about Sly, I can't help it he's like a magnet. I thought it'd be easy to move on, I could never hate Sly or dislike him but I figured my heart ache would motivate me to move on, and it did.

But I can never just stop thinking or remembering him and Bentley and Murray. They're nice memories and I miss it, a lot.

I love Sly but I know I can't anymore and that's okay, I'm not ready for him in my life, the fact that he encountered Muggshot as well made me curious as to what he's up to and what he's doing.

But I can't focus on that now, I need to remain on my own mission for the owl. Although it would be nice to have some information on whom we're carrying out these jobs for.

We got to the jungle in Haiti however when we were told Jungle I was expecting tropical lots of life but then again Mz. Ruby is a voodoo priestess and this place was a swamp, and guess who it is that has to travel through it.

I slipped a couple of times but managed to stick to tree roots and vines to help move along, when I got to Mz. Ruby's hideout and I was asked to collect some charms that were hanging round the hideout although most were at her temple, I couldn't see her around so I just grabbed what I could and high tailed it out of there.

Although I did lose a shoe in some mucky pond, luckily for me I have spares in the truck.

I was sitting in the truck looking at all these objects wondering what use they had and why we were allowed to use some weapons and given some of the plans to machines. I still didn't know who this person was and they had yet to reveal anything about my family. I was starting to doubt this mission, but it was too late to back out now.

Our next destination was the Panda King and I was excited about this visit, as I have met the Panda King before, it was a few years ago I met his daughter when I was travelling round China, he allowed me to learn some moves and that's where I became more acrobatic and achieved good balance.

Although I did notice when I visited him that he seemed to have a constant inner turmoil and at times seemed incredibly bi-polar. I last heard that he had pyromania and had turned into a full blown arsonist.

It was a shame really, he was a great teacher.

It was gonna be a long trip, Bess was driving while Penelope was sleeping, and the truck was completely silent except for the sounds of the car.

The silence meant that I had time to think, which of course ended up being about Sly, the scenery reminded me of all the promises we made to see the world together and for fun rather than the purpose of a heist.

We had both been on many worldwide adventures but not together and we never really got time to stop and smell the roses.

I remembered our first official date, it was supposed to be for my birthday but well let's just say that my cake tipped off the table, someone slipped on it and landed on my leg and I ended up in hospital with a broken leg for a birthday present.

We had already become a couple but we hadn't been on a date yet nor had we really spent time together just the two of us and we didn't really act like a couple when we were with Bentley and Murray because we didn't want it to be awkward for them.

Sly kept asking to go on our date but I didn't want to with a broken leg, but once I got a smaller cast I eventually gave in and we went on our first date.

" _Come on, you can't back out now you said you'd go." Sly said._

" _I know but I mean I get my cast off in a week maybe we should go then, I can't move around as much even with a smaller cast." I replied._

" _it doesn't matter besides this was your birthday present and it's been 5 weeks since your birthday and It's not like I'm gonna take you rock climbing."_

" _Alright lets go, but I better get to sit down." I threatened lightly._

 _It wasn't anything extravagant just a very simple date, just the way I like it. I'm not always obsessed with expensive things._

 _We went to a diner that always never had more than a handful of people and yet never came close to bankruptcy. Sly ordered us a huge plate of pancakes with all different toppings and sauces between each pancake; of course it didn't stay well-presented and stacked for long after we got our forks into it._

 _They had a cute little square near the dinner with a fountain and some small boutique stores and people running little markets. A woman came up to us offering roses._

" _Rose for the lady?" She asked._

" _Oh she's no lady." Sly joked which rightfully earned him an elbow to the rib._

" _On second thought maybe a rose for the lady is a good idea." Sly said._

" _I agree."_

 _Sly bought the rose and gave it to me in a chivalrous manner, which was sweet coming from him. We went to a couple of stores and bought some sweets and chocolates which Sly refused to let me pay for, although my grandmother always taught me that the guy pays for the first date I always feel bad having them pay for everything._

 _After we went for a drive in Murray's van, knowing my condition he allowed us to borrow it although Sly said that he was a bit reluctant to give up the keys._

 _We camped out in the van for a while Sly and set out a bed in the back and we stayed in there for a while cuddling and feeding each other candies, well throwing them in each other's mouths, before he took me home._

 _We walked to the door after he helped me out the van._

" _Thanks Sly I'm glad we did this and thanks for taking me home." I said._

" _Well I would never leave the crippled to make their own way home." Sly teased._

 _We stared at each other for a while before turning away, we didn't speak and it was getting awkward but we didn't know what to say._

" _Look, I've never really done this before so I'm not really sure if this is too forward or not but I mean we've been friends for a while so I think we'll be fine. Anyway I really like being with you and we already established that we have feelings for each other so should we just kiss each other already and end this now, the date I mean." Sly said as he grabbed my shoulders._

 _He was right we were never awkward around each other and always honest in fact we did more intimate things when we were just friends so it's not like I had anything to be scared about._

" _You're right but can we like have a do over otherwise its gonna feel like it will take forever and while we're just standing leaning in it'll be really uncomfortable as we'll just be waiting for it to happen and we'll be more likely to chicken out and pull away and-" Sly cut me off by pulling me towards him and kissing me._

 _It didn't take long for me to respond, Sly was my first love and my first kiss and boy was it good, I mean I have no comparison but it just felt comfortable._

 _It wasn't a long kiss but it was one of those kisses that were short but looked like they took a long time._

 _We pulled away and bid each other good bye both smiling and waving at each other before I headed inside. My grandmother was sitting on the sofa watching TV and she turned to me as I walked in._

" _How'd it go?" She had a look like she already knew._

" _It was fine, I said adding the rose, I was holding, to one of the vases nearby before walking upstairs._

" _So how was the kiss?" I turned towards my grandma shocked but she wasn't looking._

" _It was fine." I mumbled now blushing._

 _I could hear my grandma chuckling quietly._

* * *

 **Please review, guest reviews are also allowed and I will accept constructive criticism.**

 **Also I named this chapter after the song Jungle Love by Steve Miller Band.**


	9. Fire in the Sky

**Sly's POV**

Born Penniless the Panda King was fascinated by the many fireworks the rich nobleman set off every New Year's. He spent a decade learning the art, but when he offered his fireworks to the nobleman they couldn't see past his shabby clothes and turned him away.

Humiliated the Panda King used his fireworks as an act of revenge to those who shunned him; he was recruited by the fiendish five as a demolitions expert and from then on became feared worldwide, he's last to be located high up in the unstable Kunlun Mountains where he's supposed to be perfecting some new firework technique.

Arriving in China the snow was covering the ground making it more difficult to move in the deep snow. Especially with giant snow covered monkeys rolling at me.

The Panda King has a lot of guards in this place. After getting past icicles, climbing through snow and scaling mountains, I approached Panda Kings hideout.

I saw in the distance a Panda statue and a firework was shooting from that direction I took a closer look on my binocucom.

"Would you look at that a firework show!" Bentley said.

As I took a closer look we could see a destroyed village.

"Oh my gosh, that's awful! That poor village just got buried alive in freezing snow." Bentley said.

"The rocket came from that giant statue, and you can bet the Panda King lit the fuse. I've got to find my way up there fast before that lunatic squashes another town." I replied.

I hurried to get to the Panda Kings hideout, once I was inside the stronghold, I scanned the area; it was pretty fancy for a mountain lair. The temples were nice to look at but trying to get through them was a bit more difficult, like I said a lot of guards.

Our first objective was to collect enough keys so we could set off some fireworks and break into the second part of the Panda Kings hideout.

Murray was back on the field but needed protection from Panda Kings guards and after a rush of guards by one of the temples Murray managed to retrieve a key.

I was making my way through temples and towers, the security was tight in this place, and there was barely a room without either a guard or lasers. Plus my feet were starting to go numb from the cold.

After collecting the keys we managed to break into the second part of the Panda kings lair and closer to the statue.

"I've calculated the trajectory of these rockets and… I'm 99% sure you'll be able to use the fireworks to ride all the way to the top of that statue before they explode." Bentley said as I looked towards the group of locked fireworks nearby.

"What about that other one percent?" I asked.

"Well in that case, Sly, you'll be blown to bits - but the experience will no doubt be spectacular."

"Nice."

"Now we need more keys to unlock those fireworks"

"Right, I'll steal 'em in no time."

Although getting the keys wouldn't be too easy I ran into Inspector Fox on the way.

"Freeze Raccoon." Carmelita said.

"How can I freeze when my heart warms at the sight of you" I replied.

"Shut it Cooper, I don't know what you're doing here in China, but I'm sure it can't be good for whoever runs this place."

"You must only have eyes for me if you're too blind to see what's really going on around here." I replied.

"All I see if a pathetic thief who's escaped justice for far too long."

"I'm proud to be a thief, especially when I'm stealing from a vicious extortionist like the Panda King. Open your eyes Detective; these quaint temples are a front for an explosives factory." I reasoned.

"Don't try to confuse the issue, you criminals are all the same and none of you can escape justice." Carmelita replied.

Carmelita once again firing at me in an attempt to put me in jail, however once again after jumping on platform avoiding shards of glass and not slipping on snow I escaped once again.

I also had to plough through more corridors defeating the Pana kings guards in order to collect keys and Murray managed to get tangled in a race again, which of course he won.

We had most of the keys already we were just waiting for Murray to win the race.

Looking out on the snow reminded me of the winters back in Paris, and a certain someone who I tried to keep repressed. Winter always made me slightly sad as both our break ups were in winter, the second probably worse than the first.

 _The first was bad and that was face to face._

 _I was standing at her door, the lights were still on and it wasn't too late at night. But I couldn't bring myself to knock._

 _Out of nowhere her grandmother opened the door._

" _I didn't even knock yet." I said._

" _Were you ever going to" She replied._

" _Yes…eventually."_

" _Well you better tell her now, before it's too late, I don't think this is something she wants to find out from her grandma."_

" _What…how did ya…huh?" I asked confused._

" _Parents always do. Let's just hope your intentions are good in her eyes." She said and walked away._

 _I followed behind, shut the door, and walked upstairs to Lola's room._

 _Her door was open and she was sitting on her bed watching TV._

 _She looked so peaceful and I was about to ruin it._

 _I still knocked to get her attention before walking in, she looked up at me._

" _Hey, I haven't seen you in a while." She smiled._

" _Yeah I've just been busy, umm… I have to tell you something and you're not gonna like it." I said trying to prepare her._

" _Why what's wrong?" she asked._

" _I have to go away for a while and I don't know when I'm gonna be back and I don't think it's fair that we stay together as it's not fair that you have to wait for me. I know that this is last minute but I didn't want to mention it earlier and we sit waiting for it." I said as her eyes started to water._

" _Oh, well where are you going?" She asked._

 _I could tell she was trying to keep the conversation going and she was trying to help give her more closure._

" _Just a few places, but they're quite isolated like mountains and small villages, I just want to take this opportunity to travel, the orphanage said its fine and I would rather go now than later." I said._

" _You mean rather than later with me?" She asked looking hurt._

" _No I still want to go with you but when we go I want us to be in more interesting laces than just climbing mountains and living in huts or tents, you know when we go we can visit places like America, Japan, Australia, India you know more scenic places."_

" _I see."_

" _Look, I want us to be together and if I was only going for a couple weeks than I wouldn't say anything like this, but I don't know how long it will be. I still love you and I don't want to do this really I don't but I don't want you waiting for me. Besides when I get back you'll be the first to know." I said._

" _Fine." She said her voice breaking._

 _I felt terrible I've never had to do this before and I feel her breaking and I have to leave her like this and she has to fix herself on her own._

 _I pulled her into a hug and she burst into tears. My heart broke._

 _I stayed the night with her and tried to get her to sleep, I didn't intend to stay the whole night it would be more difficult in the morning. We just laid there cuddling; I said I loved her which she whispered back. I waited for her to start to fall asleep and told her I was gonna go._

 _I sighed as I reached the bottom of the stairs, her grandmother was sat on the chair, and she turned to me._

" _How'd it go?" she asked._

" _Terrible, but it had to be done; I just didn't want to do it." I said._

" _I understand. Your young this is what young people do, this happens and your gonna have to do this more than once." She said._

" _Thank you." I said as I left._

 _ **Even though I thought that was bad the second was much worse.**_

 _I was up all night. I was leaving again, but I had to retrieve my family's book, we had finally formulated a solid plan and I needed to act now._

 _But it meant leaving her behind again, but I couldn't bring her, if something happened her grandmother would kill me, that is if this trip didn't kill me first._

 _I couldn't do what I did last time and I didn't have a lot of time we had to set out immediately. So here I am now tired and sleepless at 2.00am surrounded by balled up pieces of paper._

 _I figured I'd write a letter to her explaining myself before I just disappeared. I'm a jerk, I just keep breaking promises and with me gone maybe she could find someone else, although that thought mad me unbelievably angry._

 _Eventually I finished, the others were finished packing and Murray called me to get in the van._

 _We need to pull off this operation tonight and we had to stick to schedule._

 _I got Murray to stop outside her house, the lights were off and everyone asleep, I snuck into her window by climbing the pipe near the side of the house._

 _The window was open so quietly I snuck in, I placed the letter and calling card on her window sill and left the window with a gap and started to climb the pipe, however I made a loud noise during this and she woke._

 _Noticing the breeze she went to the window. Murray had moved the van from outside her house and I could see them looking at me beckoning me to come, but I was frozen I had to watch her read the letter. Once again she cried._

 _Once she started to cry I had to leave it was too hard to watch, I started to move and climbed on top of the van to reach the rooftops._

 _Murray started to drive and I was taking a higher route, I had to get to Police HQ and I had to try and keep all my emotions down it would jeopardise the mission._

I broke out of my thoughts; I had to stop thinking like that it won't help anyone.

Besides right now I had to stop the Panda King and that was my focus.

Murray had won't the race and we had all the keys.

I set off the firework and hooked on; luckily for me I made it into to the statue.

There in the middle of the ring stood the Panda King.

"I see you carry cane of notorious Cooper thief Clan, have you come here for revenge to steal you back the Thievius Raccoonus?" Panda King asked.

"That was my plan at first, but now I'm more interested in putting an end to your avalanche extortion racket." I replied.

"Why should you care if I bury a few worthless villages in snow? You are a thief, just like me."

"No that's only half right, I am a thief from a long line of master thieves, while you your only a frustrated firework artist turned homicidal pyromaniac."

"Insolent child you shall pay dearly for your disrespect. Still to honour your Cooper ancestry I will send you to your doom with the beauty of my new firework technique Flame Fu." He said and began throwing fire at me as I tried to get close.

I made my way closer either dodging his flames or hiding behind statues. Once I was close his attacks became more difficult to dodge but I managed to get in a few good shots before he pushed me away.

It was tiring having to run in circles until I was close but after battling one on one a couple more times I was able to break him.

I got a message from Bentley after the fight about the location of our next target.

"Sly I did a cross analysis of the metal used in that high tech blasting vehicle and it turns out it can only be found in one place. The Krack– Karov Volcano in Russia. That's got to be where we'll find the fifth member of the Fiendish Five, so get what you came for and let's get going." Bentley said as I collected the pages and got back to the van.

The Panda kings section of the Thievius Raccoonus gave me a chance to learn about my technically minded ancestor Otto Van Cooper, he relied on vehicles due to his inferior physical abilities.

Using his designs we managed to give the van some upgrades.


	10. House of the Pyromaniac

**Lola's POV**

I was anxious about our trip to see the Panda King, we were sent to fetch explosives, although I was hoping to run into Jing King again and see how's she's doing.

When we arrived something seemed off it wasn't as bright or cheerful as I remembered and I noticed a few buried villages on the way here, no doubt involving the Panda King.

I know he's a criminal but he was like a mentor to me at some point and at the time I worked hard to gain his trust and respect and it's sad when someone you respect takes a wrong turn in their life.

But nevertheless I needed to retrieve those explosives. I wandered through the temples; I came across some monkeys standing on short posts practising with nunchucks.

Watching them reminded me of when I was practicing my balance and the Panda King had me stand on a small post over a freezing cold river.

I couldn't find any explosives or usable fireworks around although I was told there would be some set up that I could take, so I guess I have to find him or Jing King.

After climbing over a small wall I saw a few more places but my eyes were drawn to the giant statue, I used to sit out here with Jing King and we' share girl talk and things, it helped us both since there was no one around to talk to but each other.

I walked towards it and knocked on the door, I heard someone approach and start unbolting the door and fortunately it was Jing King.

"Lola, what are you doing here I haven't seen you in ages." She said greeting me with a hug.

"I missed you too, but I need to speak with the Panda King I was asked to collect some explosives from him." I said.

"Ah he mentioned someone collecting fireworks but I didn't know it was you, although sadly something has happened before you got here and father is injured, you see someone was sneaking round earlier and fought with father and the Panda King lost." She replied sadly.

"No, do you know who it was?" I asked.

"No but father does I'll take you to him but you'll have to keep your voice down he has a headache." She led the way.

We reached a small dojo style room where the Panda King was laying. I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Hi." I waved.

"Lola, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to collect some explosives, by the way if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"I got into a fight with a member of that blasted Cooper clan; he came to collect his family's pages." He replied.

"Sly did this?" I asked surprised.

I knew Sly fought guards when he needed but I didn't think he'd do this to the Panda King.

"You know him?" the Panda king asked.

"He was that boyfriend I was always talking about, now ex-boyfriend. I'm sorry he did this." I said.

"Not your fault, anyway the explosives you are looking for are in the room down the hall, Jing King will take you, and it was nice seeing one of my students again." He said.

"Good seeing you too although something has been bothering me and I need answers, why are you doing this, I knew you were a thief and criminal but I never thought I would see you destroy homes out of revenge. You always taught me that there was a better way and whenever I became enraged you always told me the surest path was peace. I don't understand how this happened to you."

"Greed, power I became greater than those who shunned me and I withheld from this but the desire to show them what they missed became too strong." He replied.

"Well maybe you should try and get over it again use this new found power for a better cause than revenge, you should find your other self again." I replied as I got up to leave.

"It is a tempting offer." The panda King replied before becoming drowsy.

We left him to sleep and went down the hall.

We sat in the Panda King's office for a while I collected the explosives but I still wanted to catch up with Jing King before I left, she was telling me about her studies and how she plans to learn more about other cultures and their history and her training was going well. However there was a question hanging over her head and I was waiting for it.

"So Sly was the boyfriend you had, the one that fought father?" she asked.

"Yes but it's over now I haven't seen him since, now heard from him, although this isn't the first person I've met that ran into Cooper. I was in Mesa City and this criminal Muggshot was wounded from a fight with Sly. It's weird, I don't know what Sly's up to but I have a feeling our break up was involved."

"Do you still care for him?" She asked.

Jing King was a very sheltered person and she never loved anyone other than family and close friends which she had very little of. So she was always curious as to how other people deal in these situations.

"I don't know, I mean I still love him but I'm not sure if I'm still in love with him, Sly was a big part of my life, my first love, and you never forget your first love. But I don't know if there's anything worth holding onto past that."

"Well I'm sure in time you'll figure it out and if you still think of him by then, maybe that means there's something worth holding onto. But before you go I want to give you this, it was made for me a while ago and I was told it brings people joy but only when passed onto someone they care about, so I'd like you to have it as a gift." Jing King said.

She took off a very nice looking bracelet, it wasn't made of metal or diamonds it was handmade from small pieces of string all meshed together in a pretty pattern. I did feel pleased that I was chosen to have it and hugged Jing King Goodbye before I left.

I was going to miss China, so Bess and Penelope said we could hang around as they've never been before. We stopped in a few markets and wondered around looking at all the unique items.

Even in the snow the markets were packed and it made me think of another id been with Sly but a more meaningful one.

 _There was a special event in Paris during Christmas, my favourite time of the year, everything was bright and the lights contrasting with the dark sky looked amazing._

 _I also loved the atmosphere everyone gets in the Christmas spirit and it's the time where people start selling more on the markets and bringing in homemade cakes and pies for your Christmas dinner._

 _I was always excited during this time and as I was walking with Sly through the town I forced him to stop and look at everything festive._

 _We made the most of the festive season, but it always made me a little sad as Sly, Bentley and Murray were orphans, I may have no parents but at least I had a grandmother. I invited them to spend Christmas with me as everyone deserves to spend Christmas with family and people they love._

 _I was super excited as Christmas was fast approaching and wed be sitting by the tree in just a few days unwrapping gifts and having fun._

 _It ended like every date we had where we said goodbye at my door, Christmas was a busy year for the orphanage as many people decided to adopt children due to the generosity of this holiday so curfews were cut shorter._

 _Sly was always annoyed as him and the gang were nearly adults and nobody adopts teenagers, so he saw no reason to be needed back. But still at 9pm he dropped me off before returning home._

 _My house and the orphanage weren't far and during one of my local jobs near the orphanage that's when we met._

 _It started to get late and my grandmother was out visiting some of her friends that had been put in a home, she always liked to see them a few days before Christmas and give them gifts._

 _So I was stuck in the house alone, I figured I'd go to sleep but I was too excite for so I just lay awake in bed, that is until I heard a noise at my window._

 _I turned and jumped when I saw a figure at my window but soon I realised it was Sly I rushed to the window to open it and pulled him in._

 _He was cold from the snow and his face held a sheepish grin._

" _What are you doing here shouldn't you be at the orphanage?" I asked._

" _Its fine everyone's in bed and Bentley and Murray are covering for me. Besides I knew you'd be up it's nearly Christmas and you get all excited during the holidays" Sly said now shivering._

 _I pulled him towards the bed and wrapped cuddled him under the duvet to keep him warm._

" _Where's your grandma?" Sly asked._

" _Visiting her friends, god your freezing, you should have just stayed home." I said._

" _But it's Christmas. Besides I'd rather be here with you." He said._

" _Yeah, why?"_

" _Well I can't kiss and cuddle Bentley and Murray but I can to you." He replied._

 _He pulled me closer and we started kissing, he was still freezing but I didn't mind this time, I always felt like I needed Sly even when he was gone for a little while I missed him and I've never felt like this with anyone else._

 _Eventually we pulled away and realised it was getting late and Sly decided it was time to leave, but I didn't want him to go I wanted to stay close, I needed him._

 _I grabbed his arm._

" _Don't go. Stay with me." I pleaded._

" _But I have to go sometime." Sly said._

" _Well go in the morning but I need you to stay, please don't leave." I cuddled his arm._

" _Lola I'll come see you in the morning but I have to get back the guys are probably wondering where I am."_

" _Sly I need you to stay." I gave him a stern puppy dog look._

" _Wait do you mean…"_

 _I nodded meekly and pulled him back. That was the first night we spent together._

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Jing King's bracelet while I moved through the crowds. Maybe I just needed time.

* * *

 **Please leave a review**


	11. The Cold Heart of Hate

**Sly's POV**

We were on our way to the Krack – Karov Volcano in Russia, I started to notice that in the photos from the previous pages recovered, and there was a mysterious owl figure in the pictures that matched those of Clockwerk held by the police.

We reached Clockwerks hideout, the road was bumpy and if it wasn't for Murrays skilled driving we would have ended up in the lava. I couldn't understand why you would have a hideout in a volcano seeing as surely you're living in an environmental hazard.

Driving through Clockwerks hideout I noticed that there wasn't a lot of obstacles, there were still obstacles but I thought that this would be more of a challenge. I noticed some marks on the floor, clearly there was something there before, and using some upgrades we took out some robo-falcons and some rocks in the way but I wouldn't call it difficult.

"Bingo, my scanners indicate that Clockwerk is in that owl shaped tower." Bentley said directing to the tower.

Although as we got closer we realised it wasn't just a tower.

"Sly it's a giant death ray." Bentley said.

We were being swarmed by falcons and almost rolled over by boulders but we managed to make it unfortunately though due to the small space of the cave we lost our canon which would have come in handy, like I said Murray's skilled driving.

Our next task was to collect computers hanging in order to analyse them and get through the security door. Of course this would have been easier with our turret but luckily we still had a battering ram so we could push any lava slugs away.

We unlocked the door and I could feel we were getting close. However once we were inside I noticed that Carmelita was trapped. I knew we needed to save her or we might never be able to.

"Carmelita's trapped we gotta save her." I said.

"Serves her right, that cops been dogging us from the start." Bentley argued.

"It's just a misunderstanding, we've gotta free her."

"Are you crazy Sly, It's probably a trap to stop you." Bentley said.

"But if I don't do anything then Carmelita's doomed, besides stealing's no fun without her."

"Sly, your ridiculous raccoon logic sends shivers down my shell. But if you're determined to go through with it then I suggest you use that barrel for cover. But getting up to it is your problem."

"Just a spire jump here and a rail slide there, I'll be fine." I replied.

After avoiding being shocked and reaching the upper ledge I used the barrel to help get past the spotlights and darts I reached Carmelita.

Of course Bentley was right it was a trap. I was shut in outside Carmelita's container.

"Sly Cooper! I should have known you were behind this." She assumed.

"You got me wrong inspector, I'm here to _rescue_ you." I replied.

A robotic voice was broadcast around us.

"Hahaha you sentimental fool. Empathy has always been the downfall of the Cooper clan." I presumed the voice was Clockwerk.

This green smoke started to fill the room making me weak and drowsy.

"I knew it was a trap! Don't worry Sly I'll shut down that gas, I just need to do some hacking." Bentley said.

I started to come to which I suppose is thanks to Bentley.

I got up and prepared to break out Inspector Fox.

"Sly I was wrong about you, break me out of this force field and I'll make it up to you somehow." She said.

I smashed the force field releasing Carmelita, she ran ahead with me not far behind.

I reached the centre of the Volcano and bumped into Carmelita.

"I don't get it Cooper, I've hunted you for years tried numerous times to throw you behind bars and yet when you get the chance to leave me locked in a cage, you set me free. Why?" She asked.

"We may be on opposite sides of the law but you're not my enemy, however the homicidal robotic owl that built this death ray and nearly gassed us to death, he's considered my enemy."

"I see your point; until Clockwerk is defeated I suggest we work together." Carmelita replied.

"Together at last."

However Clockwerk appeared and swiped my cane from my hands and flew higher up the volcano, luckily Carmelita shot him and as a result he dropped my cane.

"I need that cane it's been in my family for years." I said.

"Don't worry, ill cover you while you get it back, my jet pack should be near the top, I left it there before getting captured. But just remember this truce is temporary once we defeat Clockwerk I'm taking you to jail."

"Really?"

"Well maybe I'll give you a 10 second head start."

While Carmelita shot at the lava slugs I climbed the volcano and mechanical pipes and machines in search for my cane, however as I was climbing I got half way and was surprised at what greeted me near the top.

I could see someone unconscious near the top of the volcano and was about to be trampled by an oncoming lava slug. I quickly picked them up and dived out the way as Carmelita shot it.

Once I got a closer look at who I picked up I realised it was a female raccoon, and she looked familiar, but I didn't have time to worry about that now I made my way to the top and collected my cane still carrying the unconscious victim.

I stopped to catch my breath and try to revive when I got a better look I realised that the female was very familiar, she was blonde and brown with a purple streak in the front of her hair and I only knew of one person who looked like this, and I doubt there were two.

I was sure this was my ex-girlfriend Lola but it made no sense for her to be here, she couldn't have been following us we would have noticed and she didn't tag along cause I said goodbye at her window, and I hadn't seen her since.

I shook her awake or at least tried she was breathing but she had a few scrapes so she must have been hit hard. I couldn't see her bleeding too bad but she had a small cut on her forehead which I patched up.

She started to wake up but I could tell she wasn't all there, unfortunately I'm not a medic but I tested her awareness.

"Lola?" She seemed to respond to that so it must be her.

She looked at me for a while with a blank stare but I noticed some acknowledgement in her face as she also seemed shocked to see me, then again she might think she's hallucinating.

"Sly." She replied.

I knew it was her I tried to ask questions but she was fading in and out constantly and I thought best get her to a safe place and return with help.

I placed her away from any potential threat and hoped that she'd be away from any danger I felt bad since she was unconscious I couldn't direct her or take her with me and I knew I have to return to save her.

"What held you up?" Carmelita asked.

"Just some unexpected surprise." I replied.

I didn't have time for details this place was falling apart and I still had to reach Carmelita's jet pack and stop the death ray.

Avoiding the magma and jumping on anything I could I quickly rushed to the other side of the volcano and stop the death ray.

I put on the jet pack now easily avoiding the lava which seemed to have calmed down but Clockwerk flew in front of me. Luckily I was packing rockets.

"Sly Cooper you have escaped my gas chamber and destroyed my death ray, remarkable, you Coopers always find a way to beat me!" Clockwerk said.

"Always? So that was you in the background of all those pictures in the Thievius Raccoonus. How old are you?" I asked.

"Perfection has no age."

"What your immortal?"

"Revenge is the prime ingredient of the fountain of youth. I've kept myself alive for hundreds of years waiting the day when I would eclipse your family's thieving reputation."

Carmelita's pistol wouldn't pack enough damage alone but weakened and created gaps in his armour, using rockets I could shoot the gaps made by Carmelita and it seemed to cause more damage.

While trying to not only to keep up with Clockwerk but avoid his own missiles and shoot at the correct points of his armour I weakened him and he took a nose dive into the lava.

However he remerged visibly injured but still working well and ready to fight. He didn't fly around so much and instead shot electric rings and the only way to avoid them was to fit through them.

But I was still perplexed about this guy's hatred and revenge.

"I don't get it you're so familiar with my family you must have known my father had a son. If you hated the Cooper's so much why did you let me live?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to show the world that without your precious book the Cooper line's nothing."

"Ah well that's where you're wrong; the Thievius Raccoonus doesn't create great thieves, it takes great thieves to create the Thievius Raccoonus."

"Enough Sly Cooper, it ends here. I'll finish you like I finished your father. Then the Cooper line will be erased and the only master thief will be Clockwerk!"

Once the shots stopped briefly I took that as my time to fire, after failing to hit me with the electric rings and my constant shots at his weakened armour he once again crashed into the lava below, but this time he was stationed there.

Seizing the opportunity to attack, I quickly avoided his shots as well as other lasers while jumping from objects to get a closer shot. I needed to reach his head fast.

I could hear him muttering words but they were random and making less sense as he continued.

Constantly swatting at his head it soon was knocked clear off but not before Clockwerk swore his revenge.

It was tough but I finally collected that last piece of the Thievius Raccoonus, I had taken down each member of the Fiendish Five and retrieved my birth right.

Of course I never would have made it this far without my pals help, it took a lot of guts for them to join me in the field and they sure did their best.

Of course now with Clockwerk gone it meant me and Carmelita were back to playing cops and robbers, I was sure with me cornered shed slap the handcuffs on me then and there. But true to her word she gave me a ten second head start.

I also remembered that I'd left Lola lying around here somewhere and from my point I could see her but she was being carried away by who I can only assume is her team mate, but at least she's safe.

I still was curious to know her motivation for being here but I guess that would have to wait, although seeing her again made me feel like she never left, which was why we got back together a second time. But I guess she moved on fine since I left. Not that that's entirely a good thing.

Of course being distracted my ten seconds were up and I was only snapped out of my trance by the shots from Inspector Fox's pistol, but like always I got away and we headed back to our hideout in Paris to rest up after our tiring adventure.

* * *

 **I know this doesn't all make sense but the next chapter is the final chapter and it will clear it up, I am thinking on doing a sequel but I'm not sure.**

 **Please review or fav/follow its much appreciated x**


	12. Volcano Chaos

**Before Sly reached Clockwerk…**

 **Lola's POV**

We were on our way to see the owl it was our final destination and I was relieved, it was tiring and I wanted to relax, not that I didn't enjoy exploring the world.

I still couldn't figure out why he needed all these random pieces of equipment, but then again it wasn't my mission to figure out why.

I've never had to go in a volcano before and the fact he's in a volcano just screams danger.

Of course I should have taken this as a sign.

In some of the plans we had collected it had plans that we could use to improve the jeep including a gun and foldable roof. We were told to get to the owl shaped tower but we had to get past a few security measures.

I didn't understand why he didn't shut them down if he was expecting us. That was sign 2.

But we still continued and had to use the gun to blast mines, robo-falcons and giant boulders, as we got closer we realised that that tower looked suspicious and more like a huge weapon. Sign number 3.

I went ahead while they stayed back I got through to a room it was rather small and bland but with lots of spotlights and electrical things working. I continued on he told me to ignore the spotlights as they weren't moving but still not to walk under them unless I was prepared for a shock.

I was in a small room with the supplies and in front of me was the 'owl' he didn't turn around so I made sure he knew I was here.

"I brought the stuff you asked, we got everything you asked. Now could you please tell me what you know about my parents?" I asked putting the stuff down near him.

"Funny, it seems what I know about your parents has slipped my mind, how unfortunate. Oh well I'll just be taking this and you can go on your way, maybe stop off at Interpol." He replied.

"Hey that's not fair I did everything you asked and in return I demand you keep your side of the deal!" I yelled.

"Think of this as a lesson don't do deals with criminals." He replied.

Next thing I knew he came at me and swatted me with his wing.

I remember crashing through the window and landing on the side of the volcano hitting my head and my body scraping in the rock. Obvious sign number 4.

I tried to move but I was getting faint and pain shot through me. I blacked out.

I don't know what was happening I could feel myself moving but I couldn't respond or open my eyes. I was awake, I think, but I had lost all movement and I couldn't even direct my body to do what I wanted.

I could feel air brush past me and I could feel someone grab me, I figured it must have been Bess but when we stopped and I managed to open my eyes, I couldn't see Bess, instead I thought I saw Sly.

He looked worried and called my name, I replied and he seemed more relaxed but I got faint again and I think I zoned out again.

 **Penelope's POV**

"She's been gone for a while now and we've heard nothing, surely she should have contacted us by now. I'll check her location." I told a nervous Bess.

Lola had left a while ago and we were sat in the jeep waiting for her return, we decided it would be best for her to go alone to prevent any hold ups, plus it was her parents she was finding out about. But now I wish one of us had tagged along.

I went to the computer and tried to track her but it said signal was lost and there were problems from her end.

"So where is she, what happened?" Bess asked.

"I don't know but I'll attach a camera to my chopper and we'll find her." I assured.

Using my chopper I tried to locate Lola I couldn't find her and I had to try and stay up high or the boiling lava could hit the chopper. After constant searching, from both me and Bess we found her unconscious and injured nearby.

Bess decided she'd go get her.

 **Bess's POV**

I don't know what happened to Lola but I hope she's okay.

It was difficult getting through all the obstacles and the crumbling rocks and magma, I needed to get there quick this place looked like it was falling apart.

I could see Lola's body in the distance and I was almost there when a giant metal bird flew close to my head. It was bigger than the robo falcons and I presume this was who we were working for and the reason Lola's hurt.

The volcano was becoming more unstable and most of it was destroyed or melting in the lava, luckily I got both myself and Lola out of there before it was too late.

We drove away and stopped for a bit and tend to Lola, she was still asleep but Penelope had patched her up and tended to her and she should wake soon.

It was hard to focus on driving while she Lola was in the back unconscious but we were heading back to Paris, or so we thought.

Lola came to and we nearly crashed as she shot up and called for Sly. Penelope calmed her down but she kept saying that she'd seen Sly we figured it was just trauma and she'd get over it.

But she also was determined to get to Police headquarters in Venice, Venice had the largest Interpol station and she was sure that her parent's information would be there.

So now we were off to Venice, the long trip gave her time to recover and heal and by the time we reached Venice she was healed and able to perform as usual. But she still insisted that she saw Sly.

We played along for her sake but it was still concerning.

However Venice wasn't as straight forward as we thought and now I'm in jail alone.

* * *

 **i would like to thank xxWolfMan95xx for the reviews.**

 **This is the end but I have decided to do a sequel which is a combination of both Sly 2 and 3.**

 **Please fav/follow or review x**


End file.
